Communication networks between remote points may be used to convey rapidly large amounts of information. A communication network may include network elements that route packets and data through the network. Some network elements may include a distributed architecture, wherein packet processing may be distributed among several subsystems of the network element (e.g., line cards).
To ensure loop-free topology in communications networks, spanning tree protocol (STP) may be employed by a network. A basic function of STP is to prevent loops and ensuing broadcast radiation that occurs in the presence of loops. To prevent loops, STP may determine if multiple paths exist between two network elements and break or disable one of the paths if a loop would otherwise exist.